The present invention relates generally to air filtration and demoisturizing systems for gas turbines.
Gas turbines include inlet air treatment systems that remove dust and moisture from air that is channeled to the compressor of the gas turbine. Some inlet air treatment systems include moisture separators and coalescing pads that remove moisture from intake air, and pre-filters and final filters that remove dust and debris from the intake air. During normal operating conditions, it is desired to have the inlet air treatment system channel clean, dehydrated air to the gas turbine compressor with minimal airflow disruption and air pressure drop. Eventually, used coalescers and filters become clogged and cause an excessive air pressure drop under normal operating conditions. Over time, the pressure drop across these air treatment elements results in reducing the operating efficiency of the gas turbine. In some instances, the reduced air pressure may cause a compressor surge that may damage the compressor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an air treatment system and method that minimizes clogging of air treatment elements, such as air filters, to avoid a reduced air pressure that may cause a compressor surge. Moisture removal systems currently operate either 1 or 2 vane banks that use inertial separation to remove water. One bank of these vanes is placed in front of the filters to remove bulk water, and then a second bank (if used) is place behind the last filter to prevent moisture from reaching the gas turbine.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.